Computer generated virtual reality (VR) allows a user to be immersed in a simulated real environment or an imaginary environment, for example. With complete immersion, the user is able to interact with the simulated or imaginary environment, as if the user were present within that VR environment. That is, the user is able to move and look around the VR environment, and possibly interact with objects within that VR environment.
Total immersion gives the user the perception of being physically present in the VR environment. The senses of the user should be stimulated while the user is interacting with and present in the VR environment to give the user a fully immersive experience within the VR environment. For example, visual stimulation may be provided through panoramic three-dimensional (3D) displays; audio stimulation may be provided through surround sound acoustics; tactile stimulation may be provided through haptic and/or force feedback; olfactory stimulation may be provided through smell replication; and taste stimulation may be provided through taste replication.
Improvement is still needed when providing stimulation to give the user an immersive experience in a VR environment.
It is in this context that embodiments of the disclosure arise.